


the truth is finally breaking through

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), some mentions of homophobia, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: Willie has a much needed conversation with Alex.Wazow.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Still Standing Tall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	the truth is finally breaking through

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, midterms are a bitch :/ but i am uploading a longer chapter after this, so check it out!!

Alex poofed onto the bench where Willie was already waiting for him.

“Hey, hotdog,” Willie greeted. “Can we talk?”

Those three little words put Alex into panic mode. Gripping the strap of his fanny pack and swallowing his bile, Alex nodded.

“Was what Reggie said true?”

Alex bit down on his lip, not sure how to answer. He was always proud to be himself, but it’s been harder recently. Death only made his anxiety worse, and he doesn’t know if he could take it if his new family couldn’t accept him. Of course, Alex wasn’t dumb. He knew he had something with Willie, but what if he was just misreading things?

Deciding that he should just own up to it, Alex nodded. He was still facing forward, looking away from Willie’s intense stare. But after Willie inhaled sharply at Alex’s confirmation, he grabbed Alex’s hand, forcing him to face him.

“I like you too, hotdog.” Those five little words lifted a weight off Alex’s shoulder as he smiled and crushed Willie in a hug.

Pulling back awkwardly, Alex rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhm, okay.”

Willie laughed at Alex’s actions freely, still not letting go of his hand. “Can I take you out on an official date then?”

Alex blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Willie was laying down with his head in Alex’s lap on the roof of the studio. Alex was gently running his fingers through Willie’s hair, feeling like he was on the top of the world.

Willie broke into the comfortable silence by asking him why he didn’t come out to him sooner.

“I was scared,” Alex answered honestly. “My afterlife was going so well, I was scared to lose it.”

Willie sat up and faced Alex. “You’ll never lose me, hotdog. These are different times anyways.”

“I know,” Alex replied. “It’s just that life was good before I came out to my parents too.” Alex turned away from Willie. “I just have a lot of pent up issues that I’ve never properly dealt with, I guess.”

Willie took Alex’s jaw into his hands and turned his head to face him.

“You can talk to me, always.”

Alex smiled and kissed Willie on the nose. “Same goes for you.”

Willie blushed and the air turned moist. Little raindrops started falling from the sky, little by little, the rain started to get harder. Willie openly stared at Alex as the drummer stood up and twirled in the rain.

Not even aware of what he was doing, Willie followed after him. They danced together until their clothes were completely soaked, just basking in each other's presence.

Alex giggled as he and Willie just stared at one another, and without thinking, Willie shot up on his toes and kissed Alex. After a moment, Alex started to kiss him back. The feeling of Alex’s lips on his own was electrifying. It felt like home- warm and safe. 

Willie held his hands firmly on either side of Alex’s face as Alex’s rested on his hips. Willie pulled back first, seemingly bashful, as Alex just stared at him in awe.

“Wazow,” Alex whispered to himself softly. Willie laughed openly at that as Alex blushed.

‘I have the cutest boyfriend ever,’ Willie thought to himself.


End file.
